Prologue
The Prologue, also known as San Romero High School is the BEST!, is the first level and tutorial in the game of Lollipop Chainsaw. It takes place at the location of the Parking Lot of San Romero High School. Walkthrough The player first enters the stage, when character Juliet discovers a small horde of zombies have been running amok the road leading to San Romero. After crashing into a bus, Juliet leaps out of her bike to discover more zombies at the school. She takes out her Chainsaw out of her gym bag and begins to massacre them. Once the camera changes angles and Juliet runs the engine of her Chainsaw out of frustration, the cutscene ends and the player has full control over gameplay. The player must walk over the gates of the school, where they must initiate a slice-down Quicktime Event: After the QTE has been completed, a cutscene will play where students of San Romero are stuck in a bus, but are unfortunately killed by an explosion. Juliet will trip and the zombies at the gate are repelled and become groggy. If the player chooses to decapitate the groggy zombies they may activate a good potential for Sparkle Hunting or get a note from "How to Cook Zombie" to educate the player about combat. Once the player progresses they will see a Helicopter pass by along with two students crying over a pile of corpses and a Student suddenly getting grabbed by a zombie. While passing by, the crying students will die from an sudden explosion of a car's engine nearby. They will also notice that their is a student with a notable icon that says "SOS" over them while they clutch the top of a car out of desperation for help. The game will then play a cutscene where the student is being consumed by the other zombie students and a notecard from the "How to Cook Zombie" will play stating that Kill Zombie has been activated and the player must save the student and kill a certain amount of zombies. After rescue the student will reward Juliet with a gratuitous amount of Gold Zombie Medals and will get a note from "How to Cook Zombie" stating that a player can use this currency to purchase items from Chop2Shop.zom. The student will be carried over a yellow emergency bed with the help of the Helicopter and an icon will play stating that the player has just saved 1/3 of the surviving students. A school bus will then suddenly strike a blockade of poorly parked cars, in which Juliet flips out for safety and criticizes the driving skills of the zombie. An arrow will recommend the player to get inside the bus: (B/Circle) and the player will find one of Juliet's Lollipops blatantly inside the bus where once the player grabs it, a "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will inform the player that they can use it to refill their health, by pressing the D-pad of their controller. After Juliet kicks out the backdoor of the bus the player will have to walk across the auto-shop, where another bus will suddenly crash, leaving a blockade and legless zombies to crawl towards the player that must be defeated. Once the task is complete the player must jump over the bus to find another SOS Student, hiding for cover on the top of a van, while hoards begin to enter the area. Another "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will appear and state the player can press (B/Circle) to evade attacks or use them to create more effective combo attacks. Once a certain amount of Zombies have been slaughtered, the back of a bus will abruptly crash into another closed gate, causing more zombies to appear. A "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will recommend to the player that they use a special combo which will initiate the famous QTE attack where the player will rip a zombie from the groin to the head. After completing a Kill Zombie task, the player must once again enter a bus only to proceed with a cutscene where reckless zombies crash into one another. Once escaping the flipped bus, Juliet finds another SOS Student clinging unto a pole for safety, in which the player is expected to save him. A "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will state that the player can use the right analog stick to adjust camera angles during gameplay. It also jokingly admonishes the player not to peek up skirts, but if the player were to be defiant, an achievement may occur. Once all the zombies have been defeated, the SOS Student will fall from the pole and reward the player with Zombie medals. Afterwards Zombies will then begin to rise from the ground and the SOS Student will noticeably have a health bar above his head, while a "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will state that the student is still in need of physical protection. The player must further protect the vulnerable student and initiate a QTE to a closed gate in order to progress. Once opened the player will find panicing students, evacuating to the inside of the school while a zombie horde and the Helicopter pass by. Realizing the difficulty of the dilemma, the player will be given a "How to Cook a Zombie" notecard informing the player about Star Soul Power that can be retrieved by killing zombies taking their Soul Stars. It is recommended that the player activate Star Soul Power by pressing the Right Trigger/R2 in order to alleviate the extremity of the horde; maybe even getting the chance to activate Sparkle Hunting. Failure to protect the student from the horde will result in a "Strong Zombie" in which the student will become infected and glow a strong red color where he begins to turn on his protector (the player). After defeating a specified amount of zombies, a QTE cutscene will play and a student inside a van begins losing control when a zombie on his van causes him to panic. Another set of zombie appear only to become groggy from an accident caused by the van. It is recommended that the player deal with the groggy zombies before attacking any other enemies that stay afoot. This allows the player to ease the number of the horde and obtain more medals through sparkle hunting. Once the player finishes the task, the Helicopter will fly off with the emergency bed. The bed will be empty if the player fails to save the SOS Student, allowing a zombie to accidentally get in and cause the pilot to crash land somewhere near the front gate of the school. If the student was saved, Juliet will wave to the pilot, while zombies latch on to the student, still creating a similar scenario. Witnessing the tragic event, Juliet expresses her sympathy and concern for the pilot. But this is easily forgotten, when Juliet receives a phone call from her Mom, checking on her daughter. This is to reveal to the player that they can receive collectable phone messages from their family and can answer or ignore a phone call during progress. Juliet will then notice a Chop2Shop nearby her location, and inappropriately express that despite what occured recently, it is a perfect opportunity to purchase items. The next task of the player is to reach crash site of the fallen Helicopter. Due to a blockade the player must circumvent their trail and enter a building-like area. The player will encounter several zombies, one of which may be Mikaela an Album Zombie the player can collect. After another Kill Zombie task is complete, the player must progress, finding large pipes blockading the way. This is another QTE: Finding the site, Juliet is suddenly bombarded with another horde. A "How to Cook Zombie" notecard will admonish the player to use a combo: In order to alleviate the hostility of the horde. It is recommended that the player use this combo frequently throughout the "Kill Zombie" phase, so that they can escape the phase quickly. If the player is at a certain difficulty they may encounter Uber zombies, and old couple in their way. If the player was wise enough and saved enough Star Souls, they should immediately use Star Soul Power in order to quickly defeat the powerful zombies. The player should proceed towards the crash site, by pressing (B/Circle) so that Juliet can slide over the barricade. A cutscene will then play, where the pilots (who are really police officers), attempt to shoot the now infected Students down, but retreat when the bullets show no effects, leaving the gates to the school closed. The player must then defeat the students in order to reach the school. Once all of the zombies are defeated, a second wave appears, as "Uber Zombies" known as Hazmats come to attack Juliet. Completing the task, the player must then kick the gates open and enter the yard of the school. An ending cutscene to the Stage will appear, where Juliet is finding her beloved Nick. Oblivious to her surroundings, a zombie that resembles the one who caused the Helicopter to crash, begins to walk towards her. When the zombie gets too close, Nick courageously attempts to save Juliet, but is bitten at the wrist when Nick's hand began strangling the zombie. Juliet then dismembers the zombie and caresses Nick before his possible death or early stages of becoming a zombie. A black background with the words "Fin" try to convey that this is the end of the game, but Juliet interrupts it in order to save Nick. She raises her chainsaw and begins cutting Nick's head as he cowers in fear. SOS Students Special Zombies Gallery Opening Cutscene Prologue Default Loading Screen.png|Exclusive Loading Screen Prologue.png|Prologue Opening Prologue0.png|The mysterious Juliet Prologue1.png|Juliet against the Zombies Prologue2.png|Juliet revealing her Chainsaw Prologue3.png|Stupid... Prologue4.png|...Undead Douchebags! Prologue5.png|The Zombies piling Juliet Prologue6.png|Soccer-head Zombie Prologue7.png|A suspecting baby carriage Prologue8.png|Juliet over the hoard Prologue9.jpeg|Gameplay into ignition Gameplay Prologue10.png|Opening Gameplay Prologue11.png|Press (Y/Triangle) Prologue12.png|Left Analog Stick Down Prologue13.png|(X/Square) Prologue14.png|A cutscene with students Prologue15.png|An explosion Prologue16.png|Impact Prologue17.png|It sucks when things explode Prologue18.png|Groggy Zombies Prologue19.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue20.png|A helicopter cutscene Prologue21.png|Another explosion Prologue22.png|Zombies gnawing at a student Prologue23.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue24.png|Saving an SOS Student {Read} Prologue25.png|1/3 of the SOS Students have been saved Prologue26.png|The bus crash cutscene Prologue27.png|Press (B/Circle) Prologue28.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue29.png|Juliet kicking the backdoor Prologue30.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue31.png|Direction Indicator Prologue32.png|Next SOS Student Prologue33.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue34.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue35.png|2/3 of the SOS Students have been saved Prologue36.png|A bus crash cutscene Prologue37.png|Juliet finding another Student Prologue38.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue39.png|A lesson in Sparkle Hunting Prologue40.png|A fallen student Prologue41.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Students of San Romero.png|Students running for Safety Prologue041.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Star Soul Power Activated.png|Star Soul Power! Prologue43.png|The result of the player's failure Transformed Classmate.png|Swallow my fist like tuna, bitch! Prologue44.png|QTE Van Crash Prologue45.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue46.png|If the student is not saved Prologue47.png|3/3 of the SOS Students have been saved Prologue48.png|If the student was saved Prologue49.png|A crashing copter Prologue50.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue51.png|A Chop2Shop Tip Prologue52.png|Upcoming Enemies Prologue54.png|Next QTE Prologue53.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue55.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} MariexDavid.png|David and Marie at San Romero Prologue56.png|The surviving pilots Prologue57.png|The SOS Students turned into zombies Prologue58.png|Juliet looking at the Zombies Prologue59.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue60.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue61.png|A suspicious gas tank Jerry.png|Jerry Prologue62.png|A How to Cook Zombie Tip {Read} Prologue63.png|Final Destination Prologue64.png|Into the school Ending Scene Prologue65.png|A lonely gift Prologue66.png|An approaching zombie Prologue67.png|A close up of the zombie Prologue68.png|Zombie v. Nick The Nick Fate Fact.png|Nick Bitten Prologue69.png|Juliet caressing a dying Nick Prologue70.png|Fin. Prologue71.png|A determined Juliet Nick Cowers in Fear.png|Nick before decapitation References *The last SOS Student claims that his favorite president is Warren G. Harding. It is possible that this is meant to be a sexual reference, as Harding was known to have had extramarital affairs with four other women. Trivia * It is possible that the SOS Students became zombies after the Helicopter crashed at the school, as the zombies near the gates resemble the students that the player saved earlier in the game. *The first SOS Student encountered is seen being consumed by zombies, but doesn't die or transform until the crash of the Helicopter occurs. *The info card telling the player about Juliet's Phone misspells receives as "recieves". *At the beginning of the level, in the Courtyard where Nick was waiting for Juliet at, the fountain behind Nick, has statues of Elephants. This could be a foreshadowing of Lewis Legend, the fifth boss in the game. Trophies/Achievements Videos Category:Stages Category:Walkthrough